


Champagne on Kitchen Floors

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Because I will always be Rayvinwood trash, But the others are mentioned, GTA AU, Jealousy, M/M, Michael and Geoff are really the only ones talking, Misunderstandings, Slight mention of Ryan/Ray/Gavin, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patching wounds, misunderstandings, and beer. A perfect end to a heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne on Kitchen Floors

**Author's Note:**

> So I've sort of lost motivation to write lately and I was looking at 30 day challenges to help. This is the first where day one is to find a random book and take the last sentence on the last page and turn that into a story. Mine was 'I smiled back at him. "There are some things a man should find out for himself." Didn't use that sentence at all in this, so good start, but it did spawn this so I can't complain too much. Expect to say I don't really like the ending???

“Are you ok?”

Michael nearly jumped at the sound of another voice. “Shit, Geoff. You scared the fuck out of me.”

He actually hadn’t expected anyone to be back at the penthouse so soon, especially after a heist that had gone right for once. He had heard over the comms Ryan mentioning that Ray, Gavin and him were going to one of the safe houses with their share and the curly haired lad thanked his stars that he would be spared from listening to their ‘celebration’. Michael had also thought Geoff would have took Jack out for drinks and to gamble away their new found money.

(He wasn’t _jealous_. He wasn’t. It totally made sense for him to come back to their penthouse to patch up, no matter if Kdin was on the other side of town, and not an excuse to escape going out for drinks. And the burning feeling in his chest was just him coming down from his high of escaping the cops. Totally not because he saw Geoff and Jack wrapped around each other, _hugging,_ Geoff’s head thrown back as he shouted his excitement to the starry sky above as Jack looked at him fondly…

He wasn’t jealous.)

Geoff leaned back against the counter, tux sleeves rolled up, one eyebrow raised. “Doesn’t exactly answer my question.”

Michael looked back down at his arm and shrugged. “Stray bullet grazed me. Not too bad, nothing to work yourself up over.”

Michael could _hear_ Geoff’s frown. “Oooookkkk. Then what the fuck is up?”

“Don’t know what you talking about.”

“Michael, you’re sitting on the kitchen floor, in the dark, patching yourself up after turning down an offer for free drinks. Something’s up.”

“I’m fine Geoff. Really.” Looking at Geoff’s face, he knew the other man didn’t believe him. Sighing, he rubbed his eye. “Just…you, know. Thinking. About things.”

Geoff was silent but Michael could hear him moving around, first to the cabinets then to the fridge. There was clink of glass by Michael’s head and when the lad looked up, he saw Geoff was pouring them some shots.

Once finished pouring, Geoff groaned as he sank down next to Michael. “Too fucking old.” He muttered before passing Michael a cup and taking a swig of his own. Michael stared at him for a long time before taking a drink of his own.

The two sat in silence, drinking. Geoff was warm at his side and the quite was comfortable but Michael could still feel his stomach twisting around itself as memories replayed in his head (memories of Jack and Geoff together and how good they looked with Jack hanging off Geoff’s arm and how long the two have known each other and _why on Earth did Michael ever think he had a chance with Geoff when Geoff had Jack)_

“Why are you here?”

Geoff looked over at him. “What? Can’t be worried about my employee?”

Michael glared down at his drink. _His employee._ “Just thought you would have been out with Jack.” And ok, maybe his voice came out just a little rougher and bitterer than he had intended but. So what, it’s not like Geoff will care.

Or, maybe he will, considering the way Geoff was looking at him. “Jack had a prior engagement. With her girlfriend” He paused, a grin tugging at his lips. “You…you did know she’s a lesbian, right?”

 No, no he did not. Michael gaped at Geoff before letting out a tiny “…oh.” The other man chuckled as Michael ducked his head, cheeks red.

Once Geoff finished laughing at him, he patted Michael on the shoulder. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news.”

Michael frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Geoff looked at him, smile wide. “You know. Having to be the one to tell you that Jack’s unavailable. And, you know, gay.”

“Why would that matter to me?”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Please, Michael, I know all about your crush on Jack. There’s no need to deny it.”

Now it was Michael’s turn to laugh. “Geoff, trust me, I don’t have a crush on Jack.”

“Michael, I’ve lived a long time. I know jealousy when I see it.”

Michael couldn’t help but smile at Geoff and the indigent look the gent was giving him. “It’s not Jack I have a crush on.”

And he must of given something away by the sound of his words, by the softness of his eyes, the look he was giving Geoff because the older man blinked and leaned back, mouth opened in surprise as he let out a “Huh.”

Now Michael was panicking, heart fluttering, because he hadn’t meant to give that much away and _damn_ Geoff for being so in tuned to his crewmates. Michael clumsily tried to stand, to apologize and make his exist and drink himself into oblivion and forget that this had ever happened…and…and…

And Geoff was pulling him down. And Geoff was right there. And Geoff was kissing him, one hand still gripping Michael’s wrist as the other tangled itself into Michael’s curly hair.

Michael stiffened in surprise but Geoff wasn't having it, lips and tongue working to get Michael to join in. Really, he had no choice but to melt against the other and to grab a handful of Geoff’s tux to pull himself into a better positon in Geoff’s lap. No choice but to tilt his head and to deepen the kiss. He heard a glass falling over and no doubt Geoff will be pissed later at wasting good drinks, but right now his hand was warm on Michael’s hip and he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

What seemed like hours later, the two pulled apart. Michael started down at Geoff, goofy grin matching his. Geoff chuckled and shook his head and Michael couldn’t help asking “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just.” Geoff laughed again. “It’s just, I can’t believe that early today I was jealous over you and Jack playing Mario Kart.”

Michael barked out a laugh before pulling Geoff back in for a kiss.

 

~

Come talk to me at my tumblr-[GanglyLimbs](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcomed


End file.
